Toby's Return
by fantasylunargirl
Summary: Sarah trades herself for her little sister, Lacey after a delinqent Toby wishes Lacey away. Now with Sarah a prisoner of the goblin king it's up to Toby, Lacey and Sarahs fiance, West to go through dangers untold to save her. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Jareth the Goblin King angrily stormed into his throne room and thought about Sarah. He'd been in a rotten mood since she left. She had rejected him and everything he had offered her and all for what? All for the sake of her baby half brother, Toby. The goblin city lay in ruins from the fight with Sarah, her friends and summoned rocks and now it was being rebuilt. That was all a few days ago, he conjured up a crystal and watched her through the glassy surface. She wasn't the selfish little girl she'd once been, she'd learnt so much from her time in the Labyrinth. She was keen to babysit Toby any time and she was getting on better with her stepmother, Irene. She looked so happy and yet he was here alone and beaten by a little girl who had the aid of a dwarf, a monster and a talking fox. He thought 'well Sarah you better enjoy yourself while you can because I'm not finished with you yet and next time I won't lose.' Even now he was formulating a perfect plan in his mind, a plan to get back not just Sarah but her beloved baby brother too. If he got both of them back he'd have the ultimate revenge on her. He'd get Sarah back if it was the last thing he did and when he did he would show her rejection and defeat was not something he took kindly. She was the one who selfishly wished her baby brother away and she's able to beat him, defeat his undefeatable labyrinth and turn some of his once loyal subjects against him. He knew that Sarah wouldn't be able to be tricked so easily so he'd have to wait and use her heart to his benefit. He'd also have to ensure that this time he'd have power over her. He continued watching Sarah in his crystal said "I tried being generous, I offered you your dreams but next time I won't be nearly as generous and next time you will be mine. He called for his guards and said "I want you to capture the dwarf Hugwarp, the monster and Sir Didymus and drop them in an oubliette and don't forget to take the keys off the dwarf".


	2. One Little Wish

**Chapter 1**

**One little wish**

It had been years since Sarah saved Toby. She'd stayed in touch with her friends calling them at times but then they stopped coming suddenly no warning, no notice they just stopped coming when she called five years ago. Oddly enough it was the exact same year that brought a blessing and two tragedies. Firstly her dad, Robert was in a terminal car crash and Irene passed on giving birth to her new baby sister, Lacey. Toby was only seven when this misfortune stuck them. Sarah at once became his and Lacey's guardian as she was their closet family. They didn't have enough money to carry on living in the same house Sarah grew up and Toby still lived in. They had to move into a two bedroom flat that was easier to pay for. Sarah had to get the first job she could find to provide for her brother and sister and pay all the fundamentals like the monthly rent and groceries. She now worked as a flower arranger in the local flower shop. It wasn't the job she would have chosen but she could use her creativity to arrange flowers and the pay was big enough for her to take care of Toby and Lacey. As they grew up Sarah taught them what she'd learnt in the labyrinth: don't take anything for granted, not everything is as it seems, life's not fair and especially be careful what you wish for. Five years later Lacey had grown from a baby into a pretty, kind and happy little girl. With Sarah as the closest thing Lacey had to a mother, she always called Sarah 'mommy'. Sarah never objected whereas Toby tried to tell Lacey Sarah was their sister and not their mom but Lacey didn't pay attention. The only thing wrong with her was she was so delicate so Sarah often got nervous about her getting hurt. Toby was a fairly adventurous boy and was always annoyed when Sarah wouldn't let him climb a big tree in the park or wear his roller skates in the house. He didn't like how Sarah just took over, because as much as she might have acted like it she wasn't his mom. She used to be so much fun but now she was such a stick in the mud. Although she was good to have around on stormy nights as thunder storms were his biggest fear. Lacey's happy nature got on his nerves a lot of the time. Sarah couldn't see why, she was such a joyful girl who never got into trouble but that was what Toby didn't like about Lacey and he hated the way Sarah fussed over her constantly.

Four years ago Sarah met and fell in love with her last boyfriend, current fiancé and future husband, West Hansford shortly after she started working in the flower shop. They had met when he came in to the flower shop to buy some flowers for his sister, Holly while Sarah was working on a bouquet of mixed flowers. The moment he set eyes on her he was smitten with her beauty. At first Sarah refused his requests for a date since she wasn't sure how Toby would take it but when he wouldn't give-up even when she and her co worker Tiffany told him to leave she took pity on him and admired his determination that after a few weeks she finally accepted and she liked their first date so much she couldn't turn him down after that. He was always so pleasant with Toby and Lacey and Sarah found herself also admiring his kindness and friendly nature. As Lacey grew up she was always her usually sweet self towards West and was always happier when he was around. Toby on the other hand had been so hurt by his parents death he decided never to open his heart to anyone else again except for Sarah so he was always cold and distance towards West. A few months ago West told Sarah he couldn't imagine his life without her in it and asked her to marry him and she of course happily accepted. Toby hadn't taken the news of a brother-in-law well at all. He thought once Sarah and West got married she would forget all about him and Lacey. Lacey however was quite happy as always, she thought that now they'd be more like a real family. Sarah had been a great replacement for a mom but they hadn't had anyone to take their dad's place in their lives. Toby thought that was because nobody could take their dads place and he didn't like the idea of West trying.

It was the day before the wedding and Toby was in Sarah's room expressing his concerns again and not rationally I might add. Sarah's room just consisted of a bed, dresser, mirror and desk. On her dresser she had a few books with the bookend that looked like Hoggle. She'd given the stuffed animals that looked like Sir Didymus to Toby and gave the stuffed animal that looked like Ludo to Lacey. Toby was on Sarah's bed while she was straightening her wedding gown for tomorrow. Her wedding gown was an off the shoulder sleeved dress that was satin from the armpits down but had lace over it and the lace was used for the rest of the dress too. Toby was now screaming and had a tendency to use a phrase Sarah used to use a lot of the time. "Sarah, it's not fair it's just not fair".

"Toby, one nobody ever said life was fair and two; I fail to realize how my marriage is 'just isn't fair' because as far as I can see it's all good".

"It isn't fair to me and the hundred pounds of sugar' n' spice. Our family is you, me and that thing you call our sister, it's always been that way ever since we got stuck with her. If you marry West our already little family is going to fall apart."

"No it won't, Toby we'll still be a family only a bigger one and you seem to be the only person who has a problem with this. You'll see after tomorrow we'll move into West's house and you and Lacey won't have to share a room anymore you can each have your own room, and you can decorate it any way you want and West even said he could get you and Lacey a pet dog. Wouldn't that be nice to have a dog again? He said with us getting so many presents you and Lacey may feel left out so he'd get you and Lacey a dog".

Toby stormed out of her room thinking 'she doesn't realise once she and West get married they'll start their own little family. After all a large majority of married couples have babies and they're bound to have one. West won't want me and the sickly sweet angel around and Sarah will do whatever he says and forget all about us." He went into his room slamming the door behind him and screamed into his pillow. All the while he thought back over the years. As far back as he could remember Sarah had always been the perfect big sister. Before Lacey was born Sarah would play with him all the time and whenever he did something wrong Sarah would stick up for him. When Lacey was born Sarah got so busy with her he felt rather left out and then when West entered the picture he got even less attention. He tended to break the rules now and again just to get attention even though it was the bad sort of attention and now there was no one to stick up for him. Now she and West were getting married he thought it meant now there would be even less attention for him. He tried to fool himself into thinking if he told Sarah if she got married he and Lacey would be forced out of the picture she might listen because he thought unless he mentioned Lacey Sarah wouldn't listen. He looked at Lancelot at the end of the bed and remembered how when Lacey was born Sarah had tried to coax him into sharing him with Lacey but he wouldn't stand for it. For the last five years he'd been feeling as if Sarah was drifting further and further away from him and Lacey and West were taking up all of her love.

After he stormed out of her room Sarah sighed deeply. She was getting very annoyed with him. She wanted to shout at him sometimes but ever since eleven years ago when she let herself lose her temper and say something out of anger on an impulse she promised herself when she got him back to try to always be patient with him and never let her anger take over again. She always spoke softly and gently with him although sometimes she really wanted to scream and shout at him. He was just so tiresome Sarah wondered if she was that bad when she was his age. She thought 'I know exactly how he feels I went through the same thing when dad and Irene got married. I felt as if I was losing the only part of my family and I would fade into the background and become as good as invisible but in the end it all worked out for the best. Dad still loved me and I gained a lively little brother and a sweet little sister. At least Lacey is taking this better than Toby. She's excited about having a permanent father figure in her life. I just want Toby to understand I won't forget him or Lacey. They're my family and they always will be'. I want to understand him sometimes but he makes it so hard to let me in and know what's going on in his life. When he was younger he used to tell me about everything what he was thinking or how he was feeling but nowadays he's as closed up as a clam and doesn't tell me anything. If only he acted more like the brother I remember and the brother he should be acting like for Lacey but instead he acts like the most terrible child who ever lived.

Lacey was in the living room on the couch and had heard Toby screaming at Sarah that was one of the disadvantages to living in a flat, nothing is private. She hated it when he fought with Sarah (which was a lot and it usually concerned West), it scared her. She just clutched Guinevere close to her chest which was a teddy bear identical to Toby's teddy bear Lancelot. Sarah had got Lacey a teddy bear when she was a baby, since Toby had selfishly kept Lancelot. When Sarah tried getting Toby to give Lacey Lancelot he said no saying that Lancelot was the only thing that was still only his. He wasn't happy having to share a room, some of his toys and Sarah with Lacey so there was no way he was sharing Lancelot with her. Getting back to the story as she heard Toby screaming she cried into Guinevere's fur and tried to ignore Toby's yells which I might wasn't an easy thing to do since he was so loud. She was thankful when they finally stopped. She couldn't understand him either, West was one of the nicest people in the world but Toby never gave him a chance. He was always mean to her despite her tries to get him to like her but he didn't open his heart to her and never once did he ever call Lacey by her name. She looked at Guinevere and asked quietly "why does Toby always have to fight with mommy? Can't he see how much it upsets her? I know I should be careful what I wish for but I really wish that Toby was a better brother to me, West and mommy, anything would be an improvement from this". She continued crying thinking that no matter how hard she wished nothing could happen to make Toby change little did she know that Toby would do something which may make her wish come true.

As soon as the door bell rang Lacey got up onto her stool to look through the peephole and see who it was. It was West so she unlocked the door gleefully to let him in, he'd forgotten his date book here the other night when he and Sarah had, had a glass of champagne to celebrate their upcoming wedding since Lacey and Toby were fast asleep. "West" Lacey exclaimed with joy.

West picked her up and said "Little Lacey, how's my favourite little princess this fine evening? Are you excited to being mine and mommy's flower girl tomorrow"? West had suggested Lacey and Toby take part in the wedding in order to get Toby excited about the wedding. Toby was going to be the ring bearer but Lacey and Sarah was worried he may try to disrupt the wedding by making the rings disappear or something along those lines. Thankfully that thought never crossed Toby's mind. He just pretested by pouting but West assured Sarah and Lacey that all he needed was time to warm up to the idea.

"I'm just fine and very excited for tomorrow."

"Good and Toby"?

"As can be expected, he's still trying to talk Mommy out of the wedding and she's still saying no thankfully." Then she called Sarah "Mommy, West's here". Sarah immediately came running into the hall to see him. He put Lacey down and Lacey went skipping to her room giggling as she went in her usual sweet little girl way. Both Sarah and West had told her in the past that sometimes grown-ups need some time alone to do grown-up things. She may only have been five but she could tell that now was one of those times. Sarah and West waited until she was in her room to do their grown up things.

She entered hers and Toby's room to see Toby screaming into his pillow and wondering what's the matter with him was although she'd heard he and Sarah having a big fight about it. She looked at her flower girl dress for the wedding tomorrow hanging outside her wardrobe and decided to try and change Toby's mind about the wedding "isn't it wonderful Toby, I can hardly wait for tomorrow". On the best of days Lacey's cheery attitude got on Toby's nerves but he was already irritated from arguing with Sarah again. "Well that makes one of us. Sure, tomorrow will be great there'll be a party and fancy food but what about after that? Did you ever think about that? They're not going to want us around".

"Sure they will and we'll be one big happy family."

"And maybe it will rain chocolate pudding" Toby said sarcastically then got serious and said " Try to see things as they really are for a change you little rodent. The real world isn't full of sunshine and flowers as you seem to think. It's a cold dark world out there, one day you can happy, the sun's shining you and your sister are playing in the garden with your dog, everything's perfect then your parents are gone and your sister's too busy to play with you and turns into a killjoy and your dog gets run over by a stupid truck". The more he spoke the faster and louder he got.

"That's not very nice".

Toby reverted back to his regular volume of voice "I know but that's the real world."

Lacey said "Toby don't you think you should think about nicer things like mommy and West's wedding tomorrow".

That was the last thing Toby wanted to think about and they were outside the room and over heard Toby saying "I REALLY WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME AND TAKE YOU AWAY" Sarah opened the door to stop him "RIGHT NOW" but she wasn't fast enough.

"Sarah what are doing in here?" Then he noticed Lacey was gone "and where'd Lacey go"?

"Oh Toby you've really gone and done it this time"


	3. The Trade

**Chapter 2**

**The Trade**

"Sarah, what's going on, where'd Sweetie McSmiles go"? Toby asked.

"Toby you just wished her away to the Goblin king. Right now she's probably surrounded by hundreds of repulsive goblins, scared out of her mind and crying her little eyes out". Sarah replied as if it was common knowledge.

"Sarah, come on, that was all just a story; you don't seriously think any of its true, do you"?

At that moment a great blast of wind blasted the window open and a white barn owl flew in and became Jareth, the goblin king. Sarah shook her head full of frustration replied "well let's see Lacey's vanished and Jareth the Goblin king just arrived so I'm going to have to say yes, I do believe that story's true."

Jareth smirked and said "I see you remember me Sarah, I must say you're still a radiant beauty even after all this time. The years have been good to you".

"In my opinion it hasn't been long enough, I for one would have been perfectly happy never ever to see you again and you I can see evidently still like eavesdropping on people private conversations". Sarah glared at him and folded her arms disapprovingly as she said this.

West asked "Sarah, do you know this guy"?

Sarah replied still glaring at Jareth "unfortunate but true, eleven years ago he put me through thirteen hours of hell".

West asked "why did he do that"?

Sarah said "well, let's just say as a teenager I wasn't this level-headed or responsible".

West replied "I'm sorry but I have a hard time seeing you as senseless or irresponsible".

Jareth turned to look at Toby and said "and you I believe made a wish".

Toby was rather scared as the goblin kings attention seems fixated on him and Sarah moved in front of Toby and said "you leave him alone".

Jareth said "Sorry, no can do. He made a wish and I have to come here to see the wisher, as you should know".

Toby said "no, I didn't make a wish, think you got wrong flat, try the next one over".

"Sorry to burst your bubble but he doesn't make mistakes. It'd be nice if he did then he could leave but as it happens he didn't" Sarah said.

"Okay, I did but it was a heat of the moment kind of thing. I didn't think it would actually happen. It's not like I meant any of it".

Jareth said "what's said is said".

"I know I can't unsay it but maybe you didn't hear me correctly I didn't mean it".

Sarah said "Toby, do you think he cares whether you meant it or not."

Toby's mouth dropped open and said "you mean he still grants it if you don't mean it. That's not fair."

Jareth said "haven't heard that saying in a while. Never mind "I've brought you a little present Toby" a crystal appeared in his hand.

Toby asked "what exactly is it? Because, no offence or anything but I don't trust you".

Jareth started playing with it in his hands and said "it's a crystal nothing more but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams".

"Really" asked Toby.

Sarah seeing her little brother getting interested and said "remember Toby everything has it's price and you have to think, are you prepared to pay the price for that crystal"?

"Oh right, out of curiosity what exactly is the price"?

Jareth smiled and said "this isn't a gift for an ordinary boy who has to put up with a little sister that makes him look bad so all you have to do is simply forget your little sister. Leave her to me and this crystal is yours".

Toby put his hands out like a scale and said "upbeat perky little sister who annoys me or a magic crystal that can show me my dreams, this really isn't taking me much thought". With that he took the crystal

Sarah put her head in her hands and said "tell me I didn't just hear what I think I heard".

West said "depends, if you think you heard Toby being his usually selfish self I could tell you, you didn't hear that but I'd be lying".

Sarah said "Jareth don't do this; don't take Lacey away from me".

Jareth replied "wished away children can only be retrieved by the ones who wished them away and since the caring big sibling trait clearly doesn't run in the family there's nothing I can do. However I admit your sister is quite a pretty little girl, it's always so unpleasent having to change beautiful children into replusive goblins but I may be willing to trade her for someone even more beautiful whose too old to be changed into a goblin. If I did bring her back there must be a mortal in the labyrinth when I go back. It's the rules so unless you wish to take her place I can't do anything".

Sarah said "alright then, let her go and you can take me in her place." This was certainly enough to grab both Toby and West's attention "It's not right for an innocent child to suffer for another's foolishness. So bring Lacey back unharmed and you can take me in her place".

"You do understand you'd have to stay in the underground forever and be mine" Jareth said.

"Yes, I'll stay in the underground as long as Lacey's unharmed".

"Fine done".

"Undone" said Toby "Sarah, what are you doing"?

"Saving Lacey, someone has to do it and since you can't be asked to put aside your own selfishness I guess I'll have to do it".

West worriedly said "but Sarah this guy he's ... I don't even have a word for it. There must be another way to save Lacey which doesn't require you to leave".

"There isn't" Jareth said

"Then take me instead" West turning towards the goblin king.

"No, I'm the one who can trade the ones wished away and I'll only trade Lacey for Sarah".

West turned back to Sarah "You can't go this guy is obviously mad".

"I know but I have to do something and if this is what it takes to save Lacey then so be it".

"But why"? Toby asked.

"Because Toby, you know how I won't let you climb the big tree in the park"? Toby nodded "that's because if anything happened to you. I'd never forgive myself. The same applies with Lacey. Why do you think I always worry about her with her being so small and delicate? If there's a way to save Lacey and I was too scared or selfish to do it for her I wouldn't be much of a big sister or a guardian now would I. Also I love both of you and when you love someone, you're willing to constantly sacrifice anything even your life for their safety and well being".

Sarah looked over at West and wrapped her arms around him and before she pulled away she whispered "please take care of them". She faced Jareth and said "I'm ready".

Jareth said "say the magic words then".

Sarah closed her eyes and with her head held high she said "I wish the goblins would come and take me away in Lacey's place right now".

Jareth smiled as Sarah disappeared and Lacey reappeared. West was mortified to see the girl he loved just disappear.

When Lacey got back she seemed relieved to be back but when she saw Jareth she looked scared. Since she couldn't find Sarah she ran over to West since he was the person she trusted the most after Sarah and said "please don't let him take me West".

Jareth said "you don't need to worry about my taking you. I now have someone who's much more appealing. Someone with rare beauty, a fiery spirit and a heart of pure gold."

Lacey asked meekly "please don't turn mommy into a monster like the others".

"Little girl I have enough hideous manner of creatures within my realm I have no desire for another, plus I do believe it would be a crime, an act of destruction in any world to ruin such rare beauty. Rest assured she'll remain in the same image as when you last saw her. Besides I find her a lot more pleasurable in her current state and anyway shes an adult and therefore too old to be changed into a goblin".

West said "what do you want with Sarah"?

Jareth said "oh nothing much, I only wish to repay her for a certain six worded statement she said around eleven years ago. A statement which I can say with complete certainty and thanks to Toby's wish is no longer true."

Toby replayed what Sarah had said in his mind over and over again. Sarah had been there for him when his parents died. She gave up her dreams all for him and Lacey. When their parents died he just stopped caring about anyone else even Lacey everyone except Sarah because she cared about him so much he couldn't stop caring about her because he was in her fair heart.

Jareth said "I guess I better leave now".

Before he could go Toby said "wait Jareth, you can take back your stupid crystal and bring Sarah back here."

Jareth said "It doesn't work like that. The only possible way for you to get Sarah back would be to run the Labyrinth".

"Fine, I'll run the Labyrinth, always wanted an adventure anyway".

"I want to find mommy too "said Lacey.

"Better count me in" added West.

"Sarah would never forgive me if I let you two run off into the bowels of danger alone".

Jareth said "I've got what I want so why should I let you three run the Labyrinth."

Toby said "think about it you've got Sarah but if we were to lose then you'd have us too and we might decide to give up at any given point and then you'd still have Sarah. Coming back to us perhaps losing, think four for the price of one. Two of which are the one you want and the one that was wished away. Now I know a smart man like you couldn't bear to pass off on a bargain like that".

Jareth said "well actually there is something else I want which keeps eluding me. If I let you do the Labyrinth you'll most probably meet this dwarf and if you do, all you have to do is tell him I have Sarah. Do you agree to this term?"

Toby said "you just want us to tell a dwarf that you have Sarah, sure we can do that".

Suddenly they were on a hill looking over the labyrinth and Jareth said "she's there in my castle at the centre of the labyrinth".

Toby said "it's bigger than I thought but do-able".

Jareth said "you have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before Sarah becomes one of us forever".


	4. Meeting Hoggle

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting Hoggle**

Sarah watched as her brother and sisters room melted away into the goblin king's empty throne room. "Well Toby's quite a changeable young man" said Jareth

Sarah looked at him and asked "what do you mean"?

"He asked to run the labyrinth and Lacey and the sad excuse for a man you have the nerve to call a fiancé".

"And of course you didn't let them".

"On the contrary Toby made quite a convincing argument".

"He's twelve, Lacey's only five. I barely got through in one piece and I was fifteen".

"If it makes you feel any better I'm expecting them to lure someone out of hiding and then to give up".

"Unless you expected me to beat you eleven years ago that not particularly comforting and who exactly are you excepting for them to lure out of hiding"?

"Well, after you left eleven years ago I was quite angry so I punished those who committed treason in your name.""You're talking about my friends Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus"

"The monster and the fox were easy enough to find. That fox needs to learn that there are some fights he can't win and the monster didn't even put up a fight. However that traitorous dwarf Higgle has been hiding. I was beginning to think I'd never find him but with you here I'm suspecting his loyalty to you will be enough bring him out".

"First of all its Hoggle not Higgle and second of all maybe so, maybe his loyalty to me will lure him out of hiding but first he'd have to know I'm here and how do you suppose that's going to happen"?

"I already thought about that I let your little family come on the condition that if they saw him to tell him I have you. I just hope they find him before they give up".

"They're not going to give up I've always taught Toby and Lacey things are only impossible if you give up but as long as you don't give up you can do anything. Never give up, even when everything seems hopeless because you can always find a ray of sunshine through the clouds of impossibility which will shine on a path to victory."

"Do you really believe that"? Jareth said disbelieving

"If I didn't I wouldn't have beaten you last time".

"Well from what I've seen Toby doesn't always listen to you".

"Unfortunately Toby always listened to me whenever I told him to never to give up, trust me Toby doesn't know the meaning of the word surrender and Lacey always listens to me no matter what I say. No, I'm being paranoid Toby's smart and West will keep them out of trouble and Lacey is good with puzzles. They're going to be just fine... I hope".

"A lot can happen in thirteen hours, I guess we'll see" said Jareth.

In the meantime Toby, Lacey and West were already in the stone maze which was a maze made completely out of stone the walls were made out of hard rough cold stone which had bits of moss in between the stones here and there. The ground was made out of smooth cold stone slabs. Toby asked himself how they'd get into the Labyrinth and West literally fell through the camouflaged opening. They were just at the sculpture of the pointing hands. West said "something I learnt about mazes, it works it you try to go through passages closer to where you're trying to go".

Lacey mentioned "didn't mommy always say thing aren't always as they seem and judging by the wall that wasn't a wall I'm guess it goes for double here.

Toby said "The sugar plum mouse has a point"

West said "but it's a start what do you propose we do"?

Toby said "you're right let's go".

After about five minutes Lacey said "ruby red".

Toby looked at her funny and said "what"?

Lacey said "that arrow" she pointed to a red arrow on the slab on the ground "its ruby red. It's mommy's favourite shade of lipstick"

Toby said "I don't know and I don't care how you know that but just because you think an arrow was made with her lipstick doesn't mean we should follow it"

Lacey said "I don't think, I know that's her lipstick."

Just then a dwarf ran past them Toby said "I say we follow the dwarf".

West said "I second that suggestion". They ran after the dwarf and once they were in the same passage as they'd seen the dwarf run into they heard a voice say "did you see which way he went".

Another voice said "no, darn he got away again".

Once they left Toby said "you don't think they were after us do you".

West said "why would they be after us I mean we're not that far into the labyrinth"

"It was me they were after" said the dwarf.

Lacey asked "why are they after you"?

The dwarf said "I betrayed Jareth, not that I regret it but now Jareth wants to punish me for committing treason. He's already cast my two friends into an oubliette.

Lacey asked "what's that"

Toby said "it's a place to put people to forget about them right".

The dwarf said "right, but how did you know that".

Toby fished in his pocket and pulled out a red book and said "I found this in my room about five years ago it was when I started sharing with Lacey. It's got all sort of things in it" he flipped through a few pages and continued "here it says 'and the beautiful young girl was cast into an oubliette' and there's a red line from the word oubliette going to a short piece saying 'a place to put people to forget about them".

The dwarf said "yeah, well now I get around dodging the guards and hiding. If I don't Jareth will cast me into an oubliette or worse the bog of eternal stench."

West asked "why would he give you a worse fate then he gave the other two"?

The dwarf said "they weren't even working for him at the time so they didn't exactly betray him".

Lacey sounding a little scared said "you were working for the goblin king?"

The dwarf said "eleven years ago yes, not anymore but why yous heres? Have a death wish"?

Toby said "interesting guess but no, I may have accidentally wished away Little Miss Sunshine here but our older sister convinced Jareth to take her instead. We offered to run the labyrinth for her"?

The dwarf said "You must be off your rocker running this labyrinth is suicide. Millions of people have gone through this labyrinth you wanna know how many people won. "

Toby asked "how many"?

The dwarf replied "one. Only one person has ever won out of millions and she was a second away from losing too".

West said "well you seem to know your way around this place quite well why don't you show us the way to the castle"?

The dwarf said "what part of 'Jareth will cast me into an oubliette or worse' didn't you get. I can't help you".

Toby said "thanks for nothing... what is your name anyway or don't dwarfs have names".

The dwarf said "course I got a name, it's Hoggle".

Toby said "well bye"Before Toby could leave West grabbed him and said "aren't you forgetting something Toby".

Toby turned round remembering what Jareth said but Hoggle was right in front of him "your names Toby"?

Toby replied" that's right Hoggle and this is West and this mouse is Lacey".

Hoggle asked "is your sister, the one that Jareth has, Sarah?"

Toby said "yeah and how do you know her name"?

Hoggle said "it's not important I've changed my mind I'll help you save Sarah".

West said "great, why the change of heart"?

Hoggle said "do you want waste time asking questions or do you want rescue Sarah"?

Toby said "thought you said running the labyrinth was suicide and only one person out of millions ever won"

Hoggle answered "well let's make it four out of millions".


	5. Toby & Hoggles Confrontion

**Chapter 4**

**Hoggle and Tobys confrontation**

Hoggle was leading Toby, Lacey and West through the stone maze. Soon Toby said "is it just me or did it strike anyone else odd that Hogbrain only decided to help us when he knew Sarah was our sister and he knew Sarah was our sister simply by knowing my name"?

West said "yes, that does seem odd I wondering if we should trust him".

Hoggle mentioned "you know I'm standing right here I can hear everything you're saying and I don't care what you think of me as long as we save Sarah and its HOGGLE".

Lacey asked "why do want to help us save mommy"?

"Because she just so happens to be my best friend".

That made Toby just burst out laughing "listen I know my sister and I somehow doubt she'd make friends with a dwarf, let alone you. I mean when would have she met you? She's never even been here before".

"You think she hasn't been here before. Well she has, didn't it even seem possible that she and Jareth had met before."West said "well, there's a fact. I asked Sarah if she knew the goblin king, remember Toby and she said unfortunate but true".

"Well where do you think they met before"?

Lacey said "I think Hoggle just made his point"

Hoggle said "thank you and do you know you're the first person to get my name right with me only saying it once. Just a minute ago Toby called me Hogbrain, Jareth never gets my name right. Sometimes I think he does it on purpose just to annoy me because he knows I can't do anything about it and Sarah called me both Hugwort and Hogwle before she finally got my name right".

Toby with a smug look on his face said "it doesn't quite explain everything. Tell me Hoggle how did Sarah get here the first time"?

Hoggle knew if he told Toby Sarah was there saving him Toby would ask how he got there and then he'd have to tell Toby Sarah wished him away since there's no other way for someone to get there he said "I don't rightly know".

"Oh how very convenient" Toby replied.

At this point Hoggle was getting very annoyed with Toby and yelled "listen if you don't believe I'm Sarah's friend then how to you think I got this" and he showed them the plastic bracelet Sarah had given him when she was in the oubliette.

Toby sarcastically said "a plastic bracelet, oh I don't know you brought it maybe, or stole it".

Hoggle was getting red in the face from anger and was about to tell him Sarah gave it to him when West said "please you two, every minute we waste arguing here we lose in our likelihood of saving Sarah".

Hoggle said "you're right we shouldn't be arguing when Sarah's trapped in the castle".

West said "now for the time being I say we stay on our guard and at the same time trust Hoggle as he's the only one out of us who knows his way through the labyrinth the best.

Lacey asked "West where'd they come from"? She pointed behind him. When they looked they saw a red guard guarding one passage and a blue guard guarding the other.

West said "well they weren't there a moment ago I promise you that".

Hoggle said "that's a thing about the part of this labyrinth it's likes changing".

Toby asked "what? That's not fair, do the walls have legs or something"?

Hoggle said "or something".

Toby asked "then how do we get out of here"?

The red guard said "the only way out of here is to try one of these doors"

The blue guard said "one of these doors leads to the castle at the centre of the labyrinth and the other one leads to certain death".

Toby said "then which one is it"

The blue guard said "you can't ask both of us, you can only ask one of us it's the rules".

Toby said "well I'm stumped".

Lacey went up to the blue guard and turned on her little girl charm "hello Mr blue card man, pretty please tell me would he tell me this door leads to the castle"

The blue guard replied "no".

Lacey said "then this door leads to the castle and the other door leads to certain death"The blue guard asked "but he could be telling the truth"?

Lacey said "but then you wouldn't be so if you say he says no the answer is yes".

The blue guard mentioned "but I could be telling the truth".

Lacey said "but then he wouldn't so if you say he says no the answers still yes".

The blue guard said "is that right"?

Lacey said "yes, it is right we'll go through your door".

The blue guard moved aside while the rest of them entered Hoggle said "I'm impressed Lacey, whenever I try figureren that out all I gets a headache". Just then the ground opened up and they were grabbed by hands that belonged to no one.

Toby said "you know I'm kind of wishing we'd chosen the other door".

Hoggle said "now don't you start hey hands take us down gently" the hands did this and they ended up in the oubliette.

Hoggle of course knew his way around so he knew where the candle was so he walked over to it as a voice called out from the darkness "halt who goes there"? Hoggle lit the candle and said "it's me Sir Didymus, Hoggle".

West and Toby were amazed to see a fox talking. Of course there was a time neither of them believed in goblins or dwarves either. Sir Didymus said "ah Sir Hoggle".

"sir," Toby said doubtfully "god they got low standards for knighthoods over here".

Hoggle said "hey Lacey, does mighty mouth ever shut up"?

Lacey giggled and replied "not really".

"Sir Didymus, Ludo this is West, Lacey and the biggest pain in the butt, Toby".

Ludo asked "Toby, Swarhs brother"?

Hoggle said "that's right. Jareth has Sarah in his castle this minute"Sir Didymus said "then we must save milady, she's our friend".

West said "I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but we do have one small problem with saving Sarah. She's in the castle and that's out there and we're in here".

Hoggle said "no problem I got the key".

Toby said "you afraid of being put here when you have a key".

As he opened the door Hoggle said "Toby look at this logically I only have a key to this oubliette, Jareth knows this so if Jareth caught me he's going to either take away my key or put me in a different oubliette. Oh and by the way I hope Sir Didymus and Ludo have convinced you Sarah's my friend".

Toby said "a talking fox which is known for being a cunning predator emphasis on the words cunning predator and a dark red yeti aren't exactly what I'd call trusted resources. Until I'm positive whose side you're on, I'm not going to trust you at all".


	6. Sarahs Wish

**Chapter 5**

**Sarah's wish**

Once they walked out of the oubliette Sir Didymus started whistling and Ambrosias came running up. Jareth hardly saw the dog as a threat so he left him alone. As they walked around the tunnel Hoggle warned them the talking faces on the walls were only false alarms and shouldn't be taken too seriously. Then he remembered the rolling crystal and what happened next, last time. "Now we really need to get out of here".

"Why is that Hoggle"? asked West.

"when Sarah ran the Labyrinth I elped er out of the oubliette too but we soon got a visit from is royal pain".

"Oh great, the goblin kings a stalker. There is no way I'm ever letting the guy lay one hand on my fiancé".

"Congratulations" said Sir Didymus. "You're a lucky guy to win Milady's heart".

Hoggle said "this isn't a good thing".

Toby said "for once I completely agree with ol prune face here".

Hoggle ignored him and said "the goblin king as a thing for Sarah. E sent me n Sarah to the bog of eternal stench purely because she kissed my cheek, luckily we didn't fall in. E ates it if Sarah gives anyone else the tiniest bit of love cause e wants it all for imself. If your her fiancé be sure Jareth is gonna go hard on you n that's if e's in a good mood".

Lacey said "I wish Mommy was here".

Toby said "butterfly bother, if _mommy_ was here..." Just then a crystal ball ran pass their feet

Hoggle said "I think, scratch that I know we need to get out of ere now".

Toby asked "why is that? Scared of the dark"?

Hoggle replied "that's not what I'm scared of"

"Is it me"? Jareth walked out from the shadows.

Sir Didymus said "Foul Goblin King".

He was preparing to charge but Lacey said "it's probably not a good idea to antagonize him".

Jareth commented "what a smart girl, I do wonder where you got your common sense from. Higbreath"

Hoggle said "Hoggle".

"Hoggle, what is it with you and helping runners in the Labyrinth. First you decide to help Sarah who knows what reason, then you refuse to do anything that may hurt her because she called you her friend and now this".

Hoggle said "she is my friend and she for one never threatened me".

Sir Didymus added "that's right milady is our friend and we will save her from you evil clutches".

Toby said "why don't you let me handle him" Sir Didymus returned to Ludo's side. "So what do you want, you slimy piece of swamp gas"?

Jareth said "if I were you I'd be more polite remembering once you lose you, both your sisters and that foolish man belong to me. In any case I was just wondering how you're enjoying my Labyrinth".

Hoggle said "uh Toby before you answer I have something to tell you" Toby went over to him and Hoggle whispered "whatever you do don't say piece of cake".

Toby walked back over to Jareth said "well in remark to your first thought I think you should remember first we actually have to lose but we're getting through quite quickly. This is just too easy, must say I'm sort of disappointed if this is the best the labyrinth can do to us".

Jareth said "oh is it now" a clock appeared and he took three hours away from their time. "I hope this makes it more challenging".

Toby said "that's not fair".

Jareth said "you know I do recall Sarah saying the same thing when she was here".

Toby said "I don't believe that, whenever I say it's not fair Sarah tells me life isn't always fair. By the way talking of Sarah how did she get here last time in the first place. We asked Hoggle but he said he didn't know".

Jareth smiled and replied "I wasn't going to tell you but since you asked Sarah got here the same way you did and the child she wished away was you."

"No, she wouldn't do that she loves me I know she does" he didn't know where he was going with what he was saying.

"Oh she can and she did eleven years ago when you were only eighteen months old".

Toby said "I highly doubt that for one and I refuse to believe it unless you by some miracle can prove it".

Suddenly they appeared in a place Toby hadn't seen in years but still remembered. He breathed in and said "ah I remember this place so well. It even smells the same, fresh jasmine and even fresher fruits, this is where we used to live before we were a broken family. A mom, a dad, a big sister and me"

"I don't remember that" Lacey said

"That's because last time you were here you were a baby, no one can remember things from when there a baby. Why are we home or rather what used to home"?

Jareth said "why not ask her"? And he pointed to a women Toby hadn't seen for years, his mom. She was looking at her watch and then there was a noise from outside so she went to open the door to look.

As she passed them Lacey asked Toby "do you know her"?

Toby said "she's our mom, her name was Irene". Lacey was a bit confused since Sarah was the only person she'd known as her mother.

They watched her as she opened the door. Irene said "oh really".

They heard Sarah's voice say "I'm sorry".

"Well come in".

"Okay Merlin, come on".

"Not the dog".

"But it's pouring out".

"Go, into the garage".

"Go Merlin, go into the garage, go. They saw a soaking fifteen year old Sarah storm through the door. Irene said "Sarah, you're an hour late"

"I said I'm sorry".

"Please let me finish. Your father and I go out very rarely".

"You go out every single weekend".

"And I ask you to babysit only if it won't interfere with your plans".

Sarah climbed the first few stairs "well how do you know? You don't know what my plans are. You don't even ask me anymore".

"Well I assume you'd tell me if you had a date, I'd like it you had a date, you should have dates at you age".

They watched as their dad appeared carrying baby Toby and said "oh Sarah we were worried about you"

Sarah stormed of upstairs and said "I can't do anything right, can I.

Lacey said "she's in a bad mood" Suddenly they heard the sound of thunder and a baby crying and Toby noticed they're in their parents room. Then they all saw Sarah with baby Toby in her arms "oh alright, knock it off, stop it, stop it. I'll say the words. No, I mustn't, I mustn't say I wish, I wish" She held baby Toby by his armpits and yelled "I can bear it no longer, Goblin King, Goblin King wherever you may be take this child of mine far away from me". But nothing happened apart from the continued sound of thunder and baby Toby's crying getting louder. Sarah held him properly in her arms again and said "oh Toby stop it. Oh I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take you away". Then they saw her eyes widen as if just being told some big secret "I wish, I wish" she put Toby back in his crib and walked over to the door and say "I wish the goblins would come take you away" She turned the light off and added "right now".

They appeared back in the tunnel outside the oubliette again. West said "it must be one of your tricks. I don't believe it" and it was clear from the look in his eyes he didn't but Toby's eyes on the other hand showed sadness and hurt. That was all Jareth needed to see to be satisfied and he vanished and they appeared in the hedge maze. They'd been walking around the hedge maze silently when they got to a pool. Toby finally said "I don't want to do this anymore".

West said "come on Toby, you said it yourself she wouldn't".

"And the more I think about it the less I believe what I said".

"Well from what I saw she was in a bad mood and when people are in a bad mood they tend to say things they don't mean and you said it yourself Sarah loves you".

"yeah but we used to have so much fun together until Lacey Leech was born and since then I get the feeling she's been loving me a little less each day".

Hoggle said "Toby, I knows you don't trust me n I don't care but **IF** Sarah did wish you away n I not saying she did n I wouldn't blame her if she did but if she did she already made up for it by going through the labyrinth to get yous back n as I remember he made things a lot harder for her than he's making it for you. He shortened her time too n threatened me with the bog of eternal stench n sent the cleaners after us."

Lacey said "I'm guessing we're not talking about feather dusters or brooms here".

Hoggle said "that's an understatement but what I'm saying is she endured everything all for yous Toby n I know what he was willing to do to stop her."

Toby said "big deal, I'm sick of hearing about Super Sarah, I just don't care anymore" he hit the water and an image began surfacing in the water. It showed Toby when Sarah caught him when he fell out of a tree in their back garden, Sarah taking care of him when he was sick, her telling him she believed him whenever he had to do something brave and comforting him when he was scared on a stormy night had and then hers and Jareth's first meeting

Sarah said "you're him aren't you, you're the goblin king, please I want my brother back if it's all the same".

Jareth replied "what's said is said".

"But I didn't mean it".

"Oh, you didn't".

"Where is he"?

"You know very well where he is".

"Please bring him back please"

"Sarah go to your room, play with your toys and your costumes, forget about the baby".

"I can't"

A crystal formed in Jareths hands "I've brought you a gift"

"What is it"?

"A crystal nothing more but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show your dreams but this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it"? Sarah remained silent but he assumed that meant yes "then forget the baby".

"I can't, it not that I don't appreciate what you're doing but I want my brother back please he must be so scared..."

"Sarah", a snake appeared in Jareths hands "don't defy me" and with that he threw the snake at Sarah and it turned into some sort of creature with a scarf "you're no match for me Sarah".

"But I have to have my brother back".

Jareth pointed out the window which now showed the labyrinth "he's there, in my castle".

They stood just outside the gates to the labyrinth "is that the castle beyond the goblin city"

"Turn back Sarah; turn back before it's too late"

"I can't don't you understand that I can't."

"What a pity"

"It doesn't look that far"

"There is further than you think and time is short. You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before you're baby brother becomes one of us forever". This was followed by all the hardships she had to endure in the labyrinth, the changing marks, the cleaners, the fireys, the bog of eternal stench, the giant mechanical goblin guarding the goblin city. etc and finally it showed what Sarah had said before she left "I love the both of you, and when you love someone you constantly sacrifice things for those you love, even your life for their safety and well-being".

Lacey said "you see everything mommy did for you, she does everything for us. Now it's our turn to do something for her".

Toby said "alright I get the picture but she owes me for this".


	7. Working Together

**Chapter 6**

**Working Together**

Sarah was in an extravagant bed room with a big luxurious bed and a window overlooking the entire labyrinth which was serving as her cell. Jareth had locked her in this room after their chat in the throne room. He appeared in the room "Sarah".

"I hate you and do you have something against using doors" she said.

"I thought you'd want to know that trio of traitors you call friends have met Toby, Lacey and that fool. They were doing quite well too but don't worry I've made sure they've slowed down slightly.""What do you mean? What have you done?" she said worriedly "It's not what I've done Sarah. It what you did or rather more what you said, eleven years ago to baby Toby".

"Oh no, you didn't, tell me you didn't".

"Alright I won't tell you I told him you wished him away".

"I bet you didn't tell him how I went through the pits of hell to get him back. How the only two things that made every moment bearable was my friends and the thought of getting him back. No, of course you didn't because only somebody with a conscience...or a heart would do that".

"Oh like that pathetic fiancé of yours"

"He's not pathetic, he's kind and understanding and everything you're not".

Jareth looked at her peridot engagement ring and took it off her finger and before Sarah could get it back Jareth crushed it in his hand. As he opened his hand and her ring fell to the floor in pieces he said "your fiancé is like that ring weak, worthless and second-rate".

"He is not, he's strong and maybe not important to some people but is very important to me and you're the one who's second rate you baby-stealing rat".

"Say what you like but I'd like to point out I'm not the selfish little girl who wished away my baby brother when he was only eighteen months old".

"I think you'll find everyone says things they don't mean when they're in a bad mood and I got him back safe and sound didn't I and I know what Toby is like. He's smart and he's brave, he'll never give up, that I'm certain of and I'd also like to point out I'm not that selfish little girl anymore. I've matured a lot since then".

"Maybe and about Toby I'm not as certain about as you seem to claim you are".

"I don't claim, I am certain Toby won't give up. Toby's smarter than you may think and he's my brother and when he beats you I'll have the complete satisfaction in watching him wipe that smug smile from your face".

"Don't defy me Sarah".

"Ha, last time I defied you I came out on top remember that and this time I'm going to have to believe in Toby and I do. You shouldn't underestimate him, he's a very determined boy and he can do anything when he puts his mind to it. Trust me I know that better than anyone".

"Well I'll be quite interested in seeing what a little boy can do when he knows his loving and caring big sister who loves him so much wished him away".

Before he left Sarah said "you mentioned Lacey's a pretty little girl and I completely agree with you there but how did you know what she looked like"

"did you know I can manifeste myself in dreams. I wanted to enter yours but your will to keep me out was too strong, when you saved Toby he was protected from me as long as he was aboveground however Lacey on the other hand such a weak willed little girl and she had no magical protection. I knew Toby couldn't stand her and would someday wish her away so I thought it was only right to let her know what she was in for"

"dreams are fantasy worlds for young children you can't just invade them but at least now I know why Lacey keeps on screaming every night".

They were now at the knockers Ludo said "Swarh knocks ring in mouth"?

Toby asks "are you sure"? Then he hears some mumbling and sees the knocker with a ring in its mouth it trying to talk and then he surprised when the knocker with a ring in his ears starts talking "don't just stand there gawking"

"oh, we're sorry "said Lacey

West asked "how do we get through the door"?

The knocker said "what? can't hear ya"?

West yelled "how do we get through the door" while Toby takes the ring out of the other knockers mouth.

"It's no use asking him he's as deaf as a post" the other knocker said.

West said "oh right the rings in his..."

The knocker interrupted him and said "what are you saying?

West replied "never mind".

Hoggle came forward and said "how do we get through the door"

The knocker replied "knock and the door will open".

Toby realising what Ludo meant said "oh in that case" he tried to put the knocker back but like with Sarah the knocker didn't want the ring back in his mouth and shut his mouth.

"Open your mouth, you're interfering with a great and noble mission" said Sir Didymus

The knocker out of the side of his mouth said "but I don't want that thing back in my mouth.

Hoggle said "oh just open up" The knocker did what appeared to be a head shake.

West said "there's a very simple solution to this"?

The knocker was about to say "and whats that"? but the moment he opened his mouth to ask Wedst shoved the ring back in his mouth and knocked.

As Lacey was going through she tried to get the ring so she could take it out but she was too small. Ludo could see this and picked her up. "Thank you Ludo" she said. She took the ring out of the knocker's mouth. The knocker said "oh, thank you. I can't tell you how good it feels to get that out for good".

"You're welcome" said Lacey as Ludo put her down.

As they entered the foggy forest behind the others Ludo said "Ludo scared".

Lacey said "don't worry I'll hold your hand if you want" Ludo took Lacey's hand and the continued walking through the forest just then five fireys jumped out in front of them. They scared Ludo and Lacey, One of them said "come on, play the game and then took off his head and threw it to another firey.

Toby said "as much as that looks like fun I'm in a hurry".

The other firey said "we'll let you play if you take off your head".

West said "too bad we can't".

Hoggle said "it's no good they don't understand creatures who can't take of their heads.

Toby said "that's not fair" A different firey then tried to take off Toby's head "hey his head don't come off".

"well duh".

Toby, West and Hoggle tried throwing the fireys heads as far away as they could so it would take them some time to find them. "So now where do we go" asked Toby.

"I'm not sure last time I was here I was the top of the wall with a rope" said Hoggle

"Ludo gone, bog smell bad" said Ludo.

West said "hey look up there," they all looked up and at the top of the wall and saw a rope "that must be the rope you used the first time right Hoggle.

Toby said "even if it is, how do we get up there. Ludo's the biggest and even he can't reach that high.

West said "I was thinking I climb on his shoulders and you climb onto mine and keep going like that biggest to smallest. We should get to the rope sooner or later". They tried West's plan and it worked and once they were all up there Jareth appeared again.


	8. Lacey And Riddles

**Chapter 7**

**Lacey and riddles**

Toby asked "oh now what do you want"?

Jareth said "to be perfectly honest I'm impressed. I thought you'd give up when you learnt about what your sister did".

Toby said "yeah, well she made up for what she did a long, long time ago ... repeatedly".

Jareth said "looks like you're a very determined young boy just like Sarah said you were and just like she was."

Toby said "from what I've heard it sounds like you tried to kill her when she got too close to winning. Looks like you need to learn to lose gracefully".

Jareth replied "I wouldn't say I tried to kill her just stall, slow her down not that it worked. I can't believe she refused me and got engaged to a mere mortal".

West said "hello _mere mortal_ standing right here."

Jareth replied "you and the squirt shouldn't even be here and trust me if I didn't need you to keep Sarah from defying me you'd be dead already." He turned his attention back to Toby. "Just so you know Toby I don't intend on losing to a child again."

Toby said "you probably didn't intend on losing to a child a first time either but ya did".

"you and Sarah seem to have a lot in common You both try to defy me at every turn plus you both blame me for everything"

"You control the labyrinth. We blame you cause your to blame. In any case it doesn't matter how hard you make it we're still gonna win".

"Since you're still so confident I'm going to make things slightly harder." the clock appeared and he took three more hours off their time and then with a wave of his hand the ground opened up and they fell and landed in a rocky terrain .

Toby looked at the sky and said "Oh come on, that's not fair".

Lacey asked "where are we"?

Hoggle replied "not sure I've never been here before. Damm that Jareth at least before we knew where we were going."

Toby said "guess that what he wants is us to be, lost".

Lacey said "I don't like this, I want my mommy." Then she lost her innocent child demeanour and yelled "this is your fault Toby, if you hadn't antagonized him he wouldn't have taken more time off and sent us here."

Toby said "it's not my fault, it's because that sick, sick man whose complete rubbish at his own game doesn't like to lose".

West said "we're not getting anywhere like this, now the question is where do we go from here. We don't know where we are so we don't know which direction to go in".

Toby asked "hey is that a path" he pointed to a path made of smooth stones.

Sir Didymus said "I do believe it is young Toby" they rushed over to the path.

Ludo said "castle" he pointed to the goblin castle.

Toby said "Jareth's just making this too easy. It's almost like he's letting us win. At least now we know why West's still breathing, Jareth needs him to keep Sarah from defying him".

Hoggle said "you know you're right. Jareth never made it this easy when Sarah ran the labyrinth. In fact what if e's making it so easy we can make it to the castle in plenty of time n he can pull out all is trickery when we get there, unprepared n off guard".

As they carried on down the path unaware that Jareth and Sarah were watching and listening. Jareth didn't want to risk the chance of leaving her alone for too long so she could come up with a plan to escape. "So is it"? Asked Sarah "are you making it so easy so they can make it to the castle and then he pull out all your trickery when they get here".

"No, I already have a more cunning plan which has already been set in motion. I wouldn't be counting on believing someone's going to rescue you so soon if I was you".

"Like I said they're smart, a lot smarter than you. They know plenty more than you which isn't too hard do".

"My dear Sarah, it's going to take a lot more than the mere intellect of a twelve year old for them to get through this".

While trying to figure out what he meant by that Sarah said "let me just tell you now. I am not nor ever will be your dear anything. You can count on that".

"Your eyes are still so cruel after all these years and as for being my dear Sarah you soon will be. Make no mistake about that".

"You're just twisted because I beat you at your own game eleven years ago".

"That was the first and rest assured last time anyone will ever beat me and because of that I lost face so in order to regain my reputation I need to prove nobody beats me and gets away with it so easily and now because of Toby's wish I can get it.

"Just wondering is what Toby said about you and West true? That he's only alright because you need him to keep me from defying you"?

"Oh yes, quite true not that it changes anything. Of course if you'd rather I..."

"Oh no, I was just curious".

"Of course it was" Jareth said smerking

They were walking down the path minding their own business when they started to pass hundreds upon thousands of stone statues that looked like they'd been the unfortunate victims of a gorgon. Toby said "where are we, Medusa's trophy case"?

A goblin stepped in front of their path Hoggle said "oh get out of our way we're in a hurry".

"My names Salinx and you may pass if for me you answer these riddles three. If you are correct you may pass but if not you'll turn to stone. Do you accept"? asked the goblin.

Before anyone else could say anything Toby said "of course we accept"

West asked "what are you doing"?

Toby said "this is the only way to get to Sarah so we accept besides Lacey's a genius at riddles".

Lacey said "you finally call me by my name and it's to risk our lives, you're the worst brother who ever lived". Toby was taken aback Lacey had never said anything like that before and was she being truthful? Was he the worst brother who ever lived? Ther was a lot of about the sentence he didn't understand, most of all is he didn't understand why it mattered so much to him.

Salinx said "very well here my first one my life repeats itself from green to brown, a am nether a man or a woman what am I"

Lacey said "ha, easy a tree"

Salinx said "I'm dry water, a colourful shadow and an illusion"

Lacey said "Um this is a little harder, let me see... ah got it water reflects, a shadow moves like a bodies twin and an illusion isn't the real thing. You're a mirror"

Salinx said "beware for this one is the hardest."

Lacey said "I'm not afraid".

Salinx said "how can a man with no arms, no legs, and no mouth cross the street"

Lacey said "This is a hard one, I need help

Toby said "he could ask someone I guess"

West said "but if the man has no mouth he can't speak"

Toby replied "oh right"

Lacey looked at Hoggle but he said "I'm stumped

Then she looked at Sir Didymus but he said "Mi-little-lady, I'm truly sorry but this riddle has me completely baffled".

Then finally she looked Ludo. He says "no way".

Lacey said "of course you're a genius"

"huh, how is he a genius" asked Toby "all he said is no way as in there's no way the man can cross. That can't be the answer".

Lacey said "that's the point of this riddle. It suppose to make you think there a way but there isn't so it's got you looking for ways for him to get across when there are none" She turns to face Salinx "the answer is there is no way"

Slainx said "are you sure' is that your final answer"?

Lacey said "I'm certain". Then Salinx disappeared and they were free to go on with their journey.


	9. West's Choice

**Chapter 8**

**West's choice**

After a few minutes of walking they came to a fork in the path. Each side had an arch way over the path. A swirl of colours moved around gently in each one. They contemplated which way to go. Suddenly there was a flash of light in the right one and they saw Toby and Laceys mother and father alive and well. They saw their parents play with them and adore them. Then they saw West as a world famous chef in a restaurant where people came from all over the world just to eat his food which was his dream but what they didn't see was Sarah then the image turned into colourful swirls again. Then there was a flash of light in the left one and they saw Sarah and Toby at their father's funeral, Sarah, Toby and Lacey at their mother's funeral and all the saddest moments in their life and finally the swirls showed a moment that had happened shortly before Toby made his wish.

Sarah said "we've been through this Toby and beside it's too late to call it all off even if I wanted to, which I don't.

"But Sarah did you even think how this would affect me or the little leech" Toby said

"Of course I did don't you think I care."

"You care alright, about yourself".

"Toby, I've never put myself before you or Lacey. Sure, there are days when I wonder what would have happened if I'd gone down the other road in my life. You know finish college, get the job of my dreams, never having to worry about anyone or anything but no I chose this road, to raise you and Lacey so we could stay together and be a family. Even after tomorrow we will still be family just a bigger one and we'll be happy. Is there something wrong with us being happy, me, West, y..."

"But Sarah it's not fair". Then the image turned into swirls again .

"I always wanted my parents to be alive again and it looks so tempting I want to go but I know it some sort of trick" Toby said.

Lacey added "it's tempting isn't it but there's no Sarah down that road but our parents are. Toby what shall we do"?

"I can't figure this out. West, what do you think we should do"?

West surprised said "you're asking me". This was the first time he'd ever heard his future brother-in-law swallow his pride and ask for help

"don't make me beg, what do you think we should do"?

"well think over everything that's happened to you in your life, has it been all bad being raised by Sarah"?

"no, not always, in fact for an old stick-in-the-mud sometimes Sarah can be fun. But more than once I feel bad Sarah can do so much she's so talented. She wanted to be a famous actress but then I lost mom and dad I was scared I'd lose Sarah too. I didn't want to be scared so I got angry instead and started lashing out at anyone who came in contact with me even Sarah but it never seemed like she cared".

"You're kidding, Sarah may seem tough but trust me Toby she's easily hurt and after knowing her after a few months I learnt she hurts the most when you get into trouble at school or you have an argument with her".

"Oh great, now I feel even worse. I hurt her after she gave up all her dreams just to take care of me and Lacey so we wouldn't get separated. Then Lacey calls me the worst brother who ever lived. Starting to think she's right. I've never said this before but I need Sarah a lot more than she needs me. What about you"?

West said "you've never told Sarah that you need her more than she needs you and she's never told you that she considers giving up her dreams a small price to pay for being with you and Lacey. She tells me that nearly all the time. As for myself, to be a famous chef instead of just a standard cook is my dream but my dream wouldn't be complete without Sarah in it. Plus even if we decided to selfishly choose our dreams over Sarah, she'd still be here and so would Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. We can't leave them to face Jareth alone".

Toby said "Everything in our life isn't all bad, there've been some good times too".

West said "then I think we should go through the left arch. You're parents may be gone but they'll always be with you right here" he pointed to Toby's heart. "You can keep someone close to your heart forever as long as you remember them". With that they went through the left arch.

"Sarah" Jareth said as he appeared in the room Sarah was imprisoned within again.

Sarah faced him and said "there's this new invention going around, everyone's talking about it, it's called knocking. Ever heard of it?"

"Nice to hear you're still in high spirits, it will be all that much sweeter seeing your spirit break once your brother and sister lose to the labyrinth and I can do to them what I should have been able to do to Toby eleven years ago".

"You're not saying if they lose you'll ..."

"Turn them into hideous, dim-witted goblins, oh yes"

"but you said it's unpleasent changing pretty children into replusive goblins I remember your exact words".

"True, it is unpleasent still doesn't mean I'm not going to do it especailly since you love these two children in paticular so much and that guy who decided to go with them, have to think of something for him too."

"You know he has a name, it's West".

"He's not good enough for you".

"And who is"?

"Me, once this is over I plan to make you my Queen forever, not long at all".

"Don't count on it. Besides you're not my type, you're malevolent, and you threatened my family and friends. Now West on the other hand is determined, would do anything for me and he I'm quite sure never drugged someone to get to dance with them".

"As for those old friends of yours, this would be a second act of treason so I'll have to think of something even worse for them. My, what a bright future the labyrinth seems to have"?

"Over my dead body".

"Well that will be quite hard since once you become my queen you'll turn into a Fae, like me which of course will make you immortal. "

"I'd like to point out one tenny tiny but ever so crucail little detail I agreed to marrying West, a kind and loving man who loves me so much. Not you Goblin King, I will never ever agree to marry you. I'd marry West even if he was in frog form".

Jareth laughed and replied "at the moment however you're not really in a position to do anything to stop me."

"They have to lose first and I doubt they'll fall for any of your tricks Jareth."

"Right now Sarah they're on a path which ability won't let them leave unless they complete all the obstacles in they're path. No one has ever gotten off the path once going on it, at least not without my help".

"Well there a saying that goes there's a first time for everything" Although she was trying to save face Jareth could see the doubt behind her pale green eyes.

Jareth said "I may have had no power over you last time, but this time I have all the power I need over you".

"Yeah right, in your dreams Jareth".

"I'd be a bit more gracious if I was you. Unless you want me to drop your brother, sister and all your friends into the bog of eternal stench".

"no, don't " Sarah said with unmistakable terror in her voice. She took a few steps back realising what Jareth meant by having all the power he needed over her. If Toby, Lacey, West, Hoggle, Ludo or Sir Didymus were at stake by Jareth's hand he would have complete power over her.

Jareth smiled when he saw her step back. He walked towards her and said "like I said before my dear Sarah, I have all the power I need over you". This time she remained silent and made no remark about not being his dear Sarah because now she realised he did have power over her.


	10. Hoggle's Courage

**Chapter 9**

**Hoggles courage**

They were now at a rickety bridge over a extremely large gorge; West said "there no way on this here planet I'm crossing that death trap. There must be another bridge, a safer bridge somewhere off the path" but then as he attempted to leave the path he hit something that felt smooth and cool like a wall. "OK, I don't mean to alarm anyone but I think there's an invisible wall or something along the side of the path that's not allowing us to leave."

Toby said "what"? He checked the other side of the path and came to the same problem.

Lacey asked "what are we going to do now? How are we going to get to mommy"?

"it would appear to me we have only two options her. One, we tell Jareth we give up which I don't think any one of us in our right mind are intending on doing any time in our life or two, we cross the bridge."

West said "are you kidding Tobes crossing that bridge is suicide. Even if it could take our weight no bridge in this condition could ever take Ludo's. How is he suppose to get across".

Toby said "hey look," he pointed across to the other side of the bridge "there's a readymade safer looking bridge on the other side. I didn't notice until the wind turned it right side up. Now I can't tell because it's so far away but I'm guessing it's the same length as this bridge."

Hoggle said "but as West clearly pointed out this bridge is suicide and to get to that bridge we need to be on the other side."

Toby said "what we need is a scout to go over there".

West said "are you bonkers? Whose gonna go over there?

Sir Didymus said "I volunteer".

Toby said "no offence Sir Didymus but we need someone fast. Someone who can scoot over there quickly. Now I know your quick but we need someone so fast they can avoid being caught by the goblin kings guards for say eleven years or so". He noticed Hoggles eyes almost pop out of the sockets when he said that.

West could also see where he was going with this and said "whoever did it would have to be small too."

Toby replied "I agree small, almost weightless so I nominate".

Before Toby could say it Hoggle said "NO, NOT ME".

Toby said "Hoggle, we're losing time we need you to go over there".

Sir Didymus added "besides you got over the bridge in the bog with no problems"

Hoggle said "that's different, I was too concerned with getting out of the stench".

Ludo added "smell bad"

Sir Didymus said "I still don't know what the fuss was about I couldn't smell anything".

Hoggle replied "I still don't believe anyone could not smell that stench with how strong it was and I'm too much of a coward to cross that bridge".

Toby said "please Hoggle, stop making excuses because I for one know fear is not an issue here. Do you remember when you disobeyed Jareth by leading Sarah onto the next level of the labyrinth except to back to the beginning? Or how about when you saved her from the fireys or even when you fought the giant mechanical goblin. You did what you did despite you were afraid. Sarah used to tell me courage isn't the absece of fear, it's doing what you know is right even though your afraid to help the people you care about. This time is no different by crossing this bridge you're helping Sarah."

Hoggle walked to the bridge, he closed his eyes and ran across and got the bridge on the other side of the bridge which thankfully was long enough to everyone to get to the other side.

Jareth stormed into Sarah room and she smiled knowing the means of his bad mood and said "I see you finally found the door, took you long enough, would I be right in guessing they're doing well".

"Your little family and trio of misfit friends are getting through that path quite quickly already they've got past riddles of stone, the temptation of dreams and bridge of courage."

"I told you they're good, Toby's a smart boy, Lacey knows her puzzles, West's judgement is second to none, Hoggle's braver than even he knows, Sir Didymus moral compass is always pointed due the right thing and Ludo's special ability can be helpful but that's not his only good trait."

Jareth said "nice to see that flame of your spirit isn't out yet because as I said it will that much sweeter to see it extinguished".

Sarah said "but first they have to lose and as you mentioned they're doing quite well".

Jareth said "but when they get here there's one more thing Toby must do for you all to get home and this time it won't be as simple as reciting lines from a book".

Sarah asked "then what does Toby have to do"?

Jareth said "I think I'll save that for later but I will tell you it is something we both did when you left last time. Read into that anyway you like." He conjured a crystal and turned it into another peach and held it out to Sarah.

"Because of you I never eat anything unless I know where it came from. I'm still having nightmares after the last peach you gave me."

"You loved the crystal ball room, I know you did".

"Love it, how could I love it? I didn't know what the hell was going on".

"Well I guess the nightmare you continue because once they lose I'm planning on finishing that dance you ran away from" and he left. Sarah sighed in frustration then her eyes rested on the mirror and thought now she was in the labyrinth it might work".


	11. Sir Didymus Yeilds To Victory

**Chapter 10**

**Sir Didymus Yields To Victory**

Sarah looked into the mirror closed her eyes and took a big breath. She placed her hand onto the mirrors surface and said "Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus I need you". At the same moment they heard Sarahs voice through Hoggle's hand mirror that was attached to his waist along with his jewels. Hoggle got it out and he saw Sarah in the mirrors reflection. "Sarah".

"Hoggle".

Toby snatched the mirror of Hoggle "Sarah".

"Toby, thank god you're alright. I was so worried about you".

"You shouldn't worry its piece of cake".

"Funny, when I said that Jareth sent the cleaners after me and Hoggle and when Hoggle said the entire Goblin army appeared. By the way how are you all getting along"

"Me, Lacey and West perfectly but you have some strange friends".

"I see them for their loyalty and kindness and courage. You should be more trusting towards them. They're loyalty to one another should be enough to gain your tru...did you just call Lacey by her actual name"

"I've decided I'm going to try be a better brother especially since Lacey called the worst brother who ever lived. Might as well make an effort from now on".

"I'm so proud of you Toby. Oh I almost forgot why I called Jareth said once you get to the castle you'll need to do one more thing before he sends us home".

"Well what is it"?

"I have absolutely no idea all Jareth told me was it something both he and I did when I left last time whatever that means".

"Well that sure clears it up".

"Toby, he also told me you're on a path which doesn't allow you off unless you all overcome an obstacle of some kind and that you've already cleared three. He also said no ones gotten off the path before without his help".

"We've cleared three and there's a first time for everything and at least now we can stop wondering why the path won't let us off".

"Stick to it and I know you'll get off".

"You can count on us".

"Good boy now can you pass me back over to Hoggle"?

"Okay but first I have to tell you. I'm sorry about our argument I was just scared"

"It's fine Toby, besides you're not the first kid to get scared because an older family member is getting married. I went through the exact same thing when dad and Irene got married".

Toby felt happier and gave Hoggle back the mirror Hoggle said "Sarah, are you alright"?

Sarah replied "I'm fine but Hoggle I won't lie Jareth seems so sure Toby, Lacey and West are going to lose and just in case if their time is almost up tell them to give up and I want you, Ludo and Sir Didymus to run".

"Sarah, even if we were running out of time we would never think of leaving you there".

"In that case just promise me no matter what you'll take care of Toby, Lacey and West".

"I promise and Sarah I was just wondering why you didn't contact us sooner"?

"I tried contacting you several times five years ago but you never came and I eventually got too busy to try again. I tried once or twice a year just in case but you never came".

"When we didn't hear anything from you we tried contacting you but could never get through and when Ludo and Sir Didymus got captured I tried contacting you but still couldn't get through. It must've been Jareth, he must've shut off all communication between the worlds. So how are you doing"?

"Oh fine, but please think about what I said. I don't want Jareth to turn Toby and Lacey into goblins and hurt you, Ludo, Sir Didymus and West. If that happened I think my heart would just break".

"I'll talk to the others about it but I have a feeling they'll agree that they'd never dream of it".

"Goodbye for now Hoggle"

"Goodbye Sarah" and with that the mirrors surface went clear.

In Sarah's room as soon as the mirrors surface went clear again she saw Jareth was behind her. She spun round and asked "how long have you been there"?

"Long enough to know Toby considers your friends strange and when I turn them into goblins and punish your friends your heart will just break".

Sarah walked up to him "that's what happens when something terrible happens to the people you love. But of course you wouldn't know about anything that you'd need a heart first."

"Sarah, you should know your brother's becoming a real annoyance and if I so choose I could do something much worse than turn him into a goblin so I suggest you stop defying me unless of course you'd rather see your little family gone forever." He made a crystal and threw it at the mirror and it vanished "wouldn't want any of this information leaking out".

"It doesn't matter they'll win, they'll beat you just as I did".

"Do you really think that the best idea given the circumstances".

"What do you mean"?

"You beat me and I cast two of your friends into an oubliette. So if I'm beaten again you can leave but your friends on the other hand can't and I'll have them right here. With no time to run so I'd fear to think what would happen to them".

Sarah said "the only way this is going to work for them is if they give up as far away from the castle as possible".

"Exactly".

On the path they hadn't been walking for long when a repulsive monster ten feet tall who was scaly and scary with the tail of a snake, eyes of a cat and teeth of a lion appeared in front of them. The monster smiled as a crocodile does right before he gets ready for the attack. Sir Didymus charged at the monster but went right through him and right into a rock and passed out.

West said "that monsters just an illusion it can't hurt us".

Toby smiled and he walked right up to the monster and said "think your right nothing so ugly could be real" but then the monster wacked him with its tail up against the side of the path. Toby mentioned "that's one tough illusion".

Hoggle said "it's got to have a weakness, everything has a weakness."

Lacey said "stay perfectly still".

Hoggle said "what"?Lacey said "I created this monster. I wanted to be braver so I made up a monster so I could think to myself whenever I'm scared that it's not as scary as the monster I made up. The monster can't be hurt and its sole existence is to scare anything it comes in contact with however I remembered to give him a weakness. He's blind and can't hear anything with a voice, but there's a catch because of this his other scenes are heightened."

Toby asked "what do you mean heightened"?

Lacey said "Mommy told me it means get bigger or more sensitive so he can hear the sound of movement since it doesn't have a voice".

Toby said "okay so if we stay still it can't get us"?Lacey said "that's right"

Toby asked "so how do we get past it"?

Lacey said "we wait, I gave him one more weakness. If no one notices him he vanishes".

So they simply looked away from the monster but as he started to disappear Sir Didymus woke up and started to fight the monster again.

Toby looked back just as the monster through Sir Didymus off him. Toby quickly grabbed Sir Didymus and moved aside to make sure Sir Didymus didn't get hurt. He said "you have to ignore the monster to vanquish it. You have to live today so you can fight tomorrow." Sir Didymus said "but I am no coward"Toby replied "I know you're not but sometimes the greatest victory is the battle not fought". At that comment Sir Didymus calmed down and looked away and then slowly but surely the monster disappeared.


	12. Ludos Strength

**Chapter 11**

**Ludos Strength**

"So riddles that if yous can't answer turns yous to stone, the temptation of yours fondest dreams, a bridge yous can't get to unless yous go across a rickety old bridge, monsters from your nightmares. So much for the oblin king making this easy for us" Hoggle said.

Toby replied "we have to stay positive Hoggle and I'm positive once we get to the goblin castle I'm going to kill that kidnapping rat. The only difference between Jareth and a rat is a rat has morals ".

Sir Didymus said "it makes you think what's next".

West commented "in this crazy place I'm guessing anything from a giant snake to something worst than our worst nightmare". They heard Lacey yawn "poor thing she isn't used to staying up this late, must be sleepy".

Toby said "but we have to save Sarah, West how much time we have".

West looked at his watch and said "do you want the good news first or the bad"?

"The good"

"We still have plenty of time"

Hoggle asked "then what's the bad news"

West said "that would be our time if Jareth hadn't taken time off of us. Taking away the hours he took away I'd say we have half an hour"

"Half an hour, Lacey you can sleep later we don't have much time left." Lacey struggled to carry on walking her little body wasn't used to so much walking.

As they kept on walking Hoggle said "Sarah told me when we were talking that if time was running out you should give up and me, Ludo and Sir Didymus should run. I told her that I think I spoke for all us when I said even if we were running out of time we'd never think of leaving hers there but I'd talk to you about it but I ad a feeling you'd agree not to desert her".

Sir Didymus said "you're right, we can't possible abandon milady in her time of need"

West said "I couldn't agree more, giving up is not an option" At that moment the wall surrounding the goblin city was clearly in view

Toby said "I think we may be able to make it in time". They began running but the ground beneath them began to crumble away into a bottomless gorge. They all made a leap for the other side and made it but once they recovered "wait where's Lacey"?

Ludo said "Lacey" and pointed to the other side of the gorge where Lacey lay fast asleep

Hoggle commented "I guess your demanding big brother voice don't work so well"

West said "look the ground is still crumbling away on Lacey's side it's too wide for us to jump across now".

Toby watched as the ground slowly but surely continued to crumble away into the growing gorge. Toby said "wait one of could still get across, Ludo with his giant size he could jump there, get Lacey and jump back."

Ludo immediately jumped there picked up Lacey who in her sub-consciously grabbed Ludos fur and nestled her face in it. Ludo then jumped back and was amazingly able to land safely on the other side.

Sarah and Jareth watched their progress through the crystal. Sarah said "they'll be here soon".

Jareth smirked and said "well at least if they win I'll still be able to take out my anger on those friends of yours".

"Please Jareth, don't hurt them. They're just being good loyal friends".

"Their loyalty is supposed to be towards me and treason is still treason no matter what you say".

"Can't you just send them home now".

"And pass off the chance to get what I want finally after setting this all up, why in the underground would I do that".

"Setting this all" her eyes widened in realization "you planned this, you never intended to send them back at all and you knew the's wouldn't give up".

"Of course and once they get here they'll see they can never win".

"Why are you doing this" ?

"I offered you everything you wanted and you rejected it. Of course when that disgusting mortal offered you only a fraction of what I did you accepted it in a heartbeat. I still don't understand what you see in him".

"How about humanity, maybe I accepted West because he unlike you has tried to help me with any difficulties I faced and he for one never threatened to change my little brothers and sisters species".

"I still don't understand what's so special about them. I can't realize why you would fight so hard for a baby brother and exchange yourself for a little sister to who you're only half related to, why do you even care about them along with an ordinary everyday mortal, a cowardly dwarf, a giant fur ball and a hyper active fox".

"I care because I love them. Eleven years ago it took me five seconds for me to realise how much I cared about Toby. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus helped me get through the labyrinth, From the moment Lacey first called me mommy my heart just melted, she's such a sweet child. As for West I know he loves me and he's always nice to Toby and Lacey and I can't imagine my life without him anymore. His determination and dedication made my love for him as deep as the ocean.

"Well you can say goodbye to that dream, you belong to me now".

"I belong to no one least of all you".

"I told you you'd have to stay in the underground forever and be mine".

"Apparently our agreement is no longer binding because I made it with the full intention of keeping Lacey out of the Labyrinth not having her gallabanting in a place her nightmares originated from".

"Oh really Sarah, looks like I'm going to have to speed things up" They both appeared in the throne room and then Toby, Lacey who was still asleep in Ludo's arms, West, Hoggle and Sir Didymus suddenly appeared in the throne room too. Jareth's goblin army surrounded them and grabbed them holding them a little apart from each other even Ludo and the still sleeping Lacey

Toby commented "that's Lacey for you, can sleep through anything".

Jareth said "Game Over, you lose".


	13. Sarahs Sacrafice

**Chapter 12**

**Sarah's Sacrifice**

West said "my watch says we still have ten minutes left".

Jareth said "the game ends when I say it does and I say it ends now and since you're not home, you lose. Now to the sentencing".

Toby said "but that's cheating you evil, vindictive monster. It's not…"

"not what? Fair. To think once Sarah outgrows that saying but you make it your saying instead".

"Alright you won" Sarah said with pleading eyes "do what you want to me but leave them alone."

"Sarah, you know as well as I do that I'm not going to let them go".

Toby asked "are you talking about how he planned this entire thing so he could get us and your friends"? Everybody looked at him with a confused look.

"How did you figure that out" Sarah asked.

"I'm smart and it was little obvious after I put the pieces together. My first clue was when Jareth told you to save Lacey she'd have to take her place; if he wanted Lacey he never would have suggested the alternative. He waited a while before leaving and announced his leave in order to make me think about thing which would make me want to run the Labyrinth, that was clue number two. Hoggle mentioned the goblin king has a thing for you when we were leaving the oubliette. Lacey and West was just an added bonus because I remember Jareth saying he and Lacey shouldn't even be there. He made sure to act like he wouldn't let us do the labyrinth, so he could make us do something for him. He wanted Hoggle as well so he made sure we'd tell Hoggle he had you so Hoggle's loyalty to you would bring him out of hiding. Once all three were out he tried to make sure we'd slow down somewhat so we'd lose. When he saw we were doing quite well he made sure we took the path knowing we couldn't get off without clearing all the obstacles or without his help. When you told me that I figured it out. You beat him by saving me eleven years ago so what better revenge than to get you and me trapped down here and know your friends are being punished. I can't imagine how long he must have waited for me to make that foolish wish. It must have been very boring spying on us all the time".

"Spying"?

"He knew you had fiancé now how would he know that unless he had been spying on us".

West added "And how would he know you loved Lacey enough to trade yourself for her".

"Yes, how would he know" Sarah asked herself.

"Did you honestly think after you left the underground I wasn't going to keep an eye on you" Jareth said.

"You're obsessed you, you selfish, loathsome, evil, despicable, cruel, malicious, vile..."

"Are you almost finished and your one to talk about being selfish Sarah?" Sarah felt silent but looked away from him "thought so, now I've waited too long for this. I wonder who I should start with?"

"How about me"

"Oh very smart Sarah, I turn you into a Fae first and you gain power you plan to use to stop me from changing your family and punishing your friends, but not smart enough to fool me".

"Damn it". She muttered under her breath that was exactly what Sarah had been planning.

"I think I'll deal with those traitors first".

"What are you planning on doing to them"?

Jareth conjured a crystal and said "find out" he threw it at Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus but before it could hit them Sarah threw herself in its path and it turned her to a crystallized statue. Everyone watched in amazement of what Sarah had just done.

Toby said "this is all my fault if I never made that wish, none of this would have happened."

Jareth said "well I guess that's what she meant".

West asked "what did Sarah say"?

Jareth replied "when I told her that your punishment would be worse than the children's she said over my dead body"

Toby said "bet that wasn't in your plans was it? I bet you never planned on Sarah having her own plans"

"No, I didn't. I wanted to make her my queen but then she has to go and do this. To think I was in love with her".

West said "well you have a strange way of showing it. I've seen couples in love at the restaurant and never once have I seen someone kidnap the baby brother of the person they love beacuse they wished him away when they know they don't mean it or try to hurt the friends of the person they love. Let me just tell you this, what you think is love is obsession." He looked over at Sarah's crystallized form and added in a forlorn tone "I just wish there was something I could have done, I should have realized what she was planning on doing by the tone in her voice".

"wish" Toby said "of course this all started with a wish and that must be the way to fix things". He pulled Jareths crystal from his pocket.

"Where'd you get that"? Jareth asked.

"From you, you gave it to me just before trading Lacey for Sarah but you never too it back and as I remember it makes dreams come true and dreams are silent wishes"

Jareth thought he could trick Toby into being selfish "yes it is, any dream you want, your parents alive again, to be an only child, even your deepest and most desperate desire".

West pulled funny face "to be the greatest adventurer who ever lived".

Toby looked at him and asked "how did you know that".

West said "just because you don't care about me doesn't mean I don't care about you. I've noticed how much you want an adventure".

Toby said "I could wish for an adventure but why when I've already had one. I do however have a different wish. I wish that I, Lacey, Sarah, West, Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus... were free from Jareth forever" and with that he threw the crystal into the air.


	14. Tobys Final Wish

**Chapter 13**

**Toby's Final Wish**

Toby suddenly arrived back home on his bed he got off his bed quickly and saw Lacey fast asleep on her bed. Then a thought struck Toby he ran to Sarah's room but it was empty and his heart sunk. Suddenly he heard voices and he crept over to the living room and he saw Sarah and West. "Sarah" he cried in happiness and before Sarah could say anything he hugged her. "I'm so sorry for being such a pain and after you do so much to take care of me too".

When he finally let go Sarah said "Toby, what's gotten into you, you're acting like you haven't seen me in hours".

"What do mean? I haven't".

"We were speaking to or rather yelling at each other just half an hour ago".

Toby looked at the clock and saw Sarah was right he was so confused and mumbled "but it wasn't a dream. It couldn't be" then he dug in his pockets and pulled out his Labyrinth book. "Sarah does this look familiar to you".

Sarah grabbed it and flicked through some of the pages and said "where did you get this"?

"I found it five years ago and I read it. Just tell me did you make a wish when I was a baby".

Sarah looked ashamed and said "yes but you must understand I was frustrated and well teenagers can get moody at the best of times and with you crying constantly that was enough to push me over the edge".

"You don't need to explain, I understand and there I few things I have to tell you. First off I wished Lacey away and the Goblin King came."

"What oh we..."

"Sarah you traded yourself for Lacey and me, Lacey and West ran the Labyrinth for you".

"We did"? West said looking rather confused

"Yes" Toby replied "and we met your friends Sarah Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. Jareth tried cheating so I wished that we, us and your friends were free from him forever. Then I woke up here and you don't remember any of it but I know it happened because I understand things a whole lot better now. You do believe me right".

"Of course I do"

"What are you talking about Sarah"? West asked

"Eleven years ago I did something very foolish and went on an exhausting journey but some good came from it, a better relationship with my step-mother and half brother and a better understanding of everything around me and the exhausting journey was only bearable because of the friends I made on my way, and like Toby said their names were Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus"

Just then Lacey came out of her room rubbing her eyes and she said "I had a bad dream".

Sarah went over and picked her up and carried her over to the couch while Toby rushed back to his room. Sarah said "how about you tell me all about it"?

"I was in this strange place with all these monsters around me and suddenly I was home again. West and Toby were there but you weren't this mean man had taken you. I didn't know who he was but I remember his head looked like an exzapperated pineapple. So anyway Mr. Pineapple head..."

Sarah burst out laughing "I never thought of it like that. I knew he hair style was strange but that never crossed my mind. Rat that calls himself Jareth, that I heard but Mr. Pineapple head that's a new one"

"but it was just a dream wasn't it"?

"well... I...um..that is"

Sarah was struggling to find words but finally Toby came back with Lancelot and said "no it wasn't a dream but for some reason only you and I remember it".

"oh I think I know. West and I are adults, are lives are full of responsibilities and all the things you have to deal with when you grown up and the labyrinth is full of all the magic that's real when you're a child. I'm guessing when you start acting like a grown-up the labyrinths magic no longer affects you like it does children..." Sarah suddenly realised "I should have seen it before, I haven't been able to contact any of my friends from the Labyrinth for the last five years but it wasn't until five years ago that I started acting more responsibility to take care of you two."

"I'm so sorry Sarah. You gave up so much for me and Lacey and I never even thanked you. I know you consider giving up your dreams a small price to pay for being with us but something I never told you was we need you a lot more than you need us."

"Toby, eleven years ago it took a maximum of three seconds, tops before I realized I didn't want to lose you and I couldn't trade you for my dreams because you'd suffer because of my selfishness and five years ago I knew if I chose not to take care of you and Lacey I'd lose you and you could suffer because of my selfishness and the day I heard Lacey call me mommy I knew even with everything I'd lost if I had it to do all over again I would still make the same choice. You may not understand my choice but I know I made the right one".

Toby and Lacey smiled and Lacey said "mommy".

Toby said "I guess if you could put up with me and my screaming I can put up with Lacey and her upbeat attitude" he turned to Lacey and everyone watched in amazement as he gave Lancelot to Lacey and said "Lancelot can belong to both of us from now on and he can protect you".

Lacey said "Thank you Toby, but the thing is I have nightmares about Mr. Pineapple head every night since I can remember".

Sarah said "no wonder you keep screaming every night."

Toby said "Sarah there's one thing I still don't understand".

"And what's that"?

"While we were in the Labyrinth I was shown how hard you worked to get me back and everything you endured. Now I never gave up because I need you and you're the only person in my life who I still love but why didn't you give up"?

"It's quite simple, you never gave up because you love me and I never gave up because I love you. Plus if you've read the book then you must know any wished away children if not retrieved are turned into goblins and I couldn't bear the thought of you getting turned into a goblin merely for my own foolishness and selfishness. You know my time through the Labyrinth had quite an impression on me when I returned from the labyrinth I had changed into a more responsible and caring big sister and I think that's what the Labyrinth does it changes reckless and foolish children and teenagers into more sensible people."

"so do you think it changed me "asked Toby half hopeful, half scared

"the first thing I did when I got back from the Labyrinth was run up to your room to make sure you were back and once I saw you safe and sound in your crib I picked up my teddy bear Lancelot, put him in the crib next to you and said "I'd like Lancelot to belong to you now" and just a few moments ago you gave Lancelot to Lacey. I believed you've changed but for the better like I did".

Lacey said "my wish came true"

Sarah asked "what wish"

Lacey looking a little guilty said "I know you tell us to be careful what we wish for but I wished that Toby could be a better brother to me".

Toby said "you wanted a better brother Lacey well I believe you've got one curtsey of Mr. Pineapple heads Labyrinth".

The next day after the beautiful ceremony they were about to go to the reception when Toby pointed out three men looking at them from a distance. One was a man in his fifties wearing more jewellery than normal including a plastic bracelet. Another was very big and hairy and had a familiar gentle smile. The third had bushy red hair and was standing up straight and very properly. Sarah smiled over at them. Lacey said "I'm glad they got out".

Sarah said "I wonder how that happened. To be perfectly honest I'm relieved, I couldn't help worrying about them."Toby said "I think it's because when I wished for us to be free from Jareth forever I included them in the wish meaning they're now free as well just like us". Toby had told them everything that had happened the night before although West doubted the part where Toby humbly asked him for his opinion. Sarah told him that if he was right everyone did something on the path and what Toby did was gained leadership qualities. Knowing others strenghts and weakness's, knowing when to ask for help and inspiring others to be brave.

West said "it was a very generous gesture Toby, especially considering you gave up your dreams for it".

Toby replied "after last night I learnt there are some things more important than dreams like people, the ones you hold close to your heart".

Sarah bent down, put a hand on his shoulder and said "I'm so proud of you Toby. After five years you finally realise dreams may be important but not as much as the people you love".

Toby said "I guess it's because for the first time in five years everything's perfect... I only wish we could all stay this happy forever".

Sarah said "and that's what I call a carefully requested wish".

Meanwhile while everyone else was caught up in the marriageable bliss of Sarah and West in the underground someone was not happy at all. Jareth watched them through a crystal and said "like sister like brother, hard to believe they're only a half brother and sister. They both have plenty in common, they both don't know when to give up and they both think they can beat me and get away with it. Well enjoy it while you can because this isn't the end little boy. I'll get you and your sister just wait and see. I just need to find a way to get round your wish" Just then he spotted West putting his hand on Sarah's stomach and he smiled "and I just found a way". Jareth started formulating a new plan to take place in around nine months but that's not this story. This story is finished and the hero's of this story lived happily ever after... for now anyway.

_note- I have Lacey calling Jareth Mr. Pineapple head in this chapter because when I was her age I thought Jareth hair style looked like a pineapple. _


End file.
